


The Couple in Apartment 23E Need To Leave

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outsiders POV on the couple in 23E<br/>Or<br/>5 times they wanted them to leave and 1 time they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couple in Apartment 23E Need To Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Have at it !!!

1\. Ciara 

The couple in apartment 23E entered the lobby one afternoon.  Ciara watched as the blond kissed his boyfriend passionately in the lobby. 

"I love you, babe." 

"I love you, too." 

"Excuse me." She called said. It went completely ignored. 

The blond began groping the other over his clothing. Ciara went off when the blued eyed man moaned loudly into the lobby. 

"Excuse me! You need to stop!"

The two men broke apart. She pointed to the 'No PDA' sign on her desk, "I'm not trying to lose my job." 

"Let's finish in private, Cas." The blond held him close "The things I want to do to you." 

"Dean." Cas turned crimson. 

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Cas, it's all natural." Dean kissed his knuckles. "We've done it before. Many wonderful times." 

"Please, I'm not trying to lose my job." Ciara repeated. 

"What do you say? Wanna fuck?" 

"Dean, stop." Cas, was still red. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Dean swooped his boyfriend in his arms in a bridal carry. 

Ciara watched the two love birds disappear into the elevator. She let out a sigh of relief, they're someone else's problem now. 

 

2\. Cameron

With all this talk around the building about the couple in 23E made her curious. She hasn't seen them or their shenanigans. 

Until now..

"Cas!" A deep voice shouted. "Why didn't you say we are invited to your parents'!" 

"I did, Dean." Came the reply. 

Two men exited the apartment. Cameron tried to stare. Key word being tried. They were both so hot. 

"You told me during sex, didn't you?" Dean huffed. 

"Maybe." Cas smirked devilishly. 

"Hey miss!" The blond called her over. 

"Yes?" Cameron found herself replying. 

"Do you think it's fair to be tricked?" He asked. 

"No, I don't." 

"See! My point stands I'm not going." Dean said with triumph. 

"You're going, Dean." Cas snapped. "Do you think it's fair when your boyfriend doesn't want to visit your mother on her birthday?"

"No, I don't." Cameron replied. 

"See! My point stands you're going." Cas said in mock triumph. 

"Babe, your family hates me." Dean sighed. 

"Only Michael does." Cas assured him. 

"Wow, thanks." Dean glared. 

"Please, we won't stay long anyway. I don't want to see Lucifer." Cas promised. 

"Okay," Dean gave in. 

Cas pushed his boyfriend against the wall. He pressed his knee between his legs and whispered "You'll be heavily rewarded tonight." Against Dean's neck. 

"Cas, there's a lady present." Dean choked out. 

Cas backed off, held Dean's hand and headed to the elevators. 

Cameron let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. 

 

3\. Richard

Everyday, every damn day Richard dealt with the couple in apartment 23E. Always so loud.  No matter what they're doing. But enough is enough. Richard was going to confront them. 

"What?" Dean, Richard recalled, hissed. 

"Dean don't be rude." Cas chided. 

"Yes, mother." Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Hi, im Richard from 22E. You guys need to tone it down please." Richard said. "I have exams and your making it difficult." 

"I'm sorry, Ricky." 

"It's Richard-" 

"Maybe you could help me tell Cas that the Tenth Doctor is the best." 

"Why would Ricky do that when it's clearly the Fourth." Cas hissed. 

"Richard." He corrected.  

"Tennant delivered the character better." 

"Tom Baker was the Doctor for seven years!" 

"Tennant married the Fifth Doctor's actual daughter." Dean shouted. 

"That's called creeper." 

"What do you think, Ricky?" Asked Dean. 

"I don't like _Doctor Who_." He answered. 

"Get out" Dean shouted as Cas murmured "We don't have time for your hatred." 

Instead of silence Richard received the _Doctor Who_ theme on loop followed by moans and a squeeking bed. 

 

4\. Venessa 

Venessa watched the clock, a few more minted and it's Ciara's shift. A tall man entered the lobby. She straightened her stance. 

"Hello, you checking in?" 

"No," he replied in here to visit my brother. "Came all the way here from California." 

"Sweet, who's your brother?" She asked. 

"Dean Winchester." Came his reply. 

"You're his brother? Wow." 

He chuckled. "I'm Sam." 

"Venessa." 

"They've been giving you trouble, right?" 

Before she could reply Dean and Cas ran down the steps from Level E. 

"Sammy!" Sam was throwin into a bear hug. "I knew I heard you." 

"Hi, Dean." Sam smiled. "Hi Cas." 

"Hello, Sam." Cas said. 

"What are you going here?" Asked Dean. 

"I'm here to tell you in engaged."

Sam earned a warm hug from Cas. "Congratulations." 

"My baby brother is getting married!" Dean shouted like a maniac. 

"Sir, please." Venessa tried. "Keep it down." 

"You're all grown and and shit, man." 

"Yes, all grown and shit." Sam smiled. 

"Oh my god! I'll call mom and dad!" Dean shouted. 

"Sir, please." Venessa tried again. 

Dean was dragged away by Sam, Castiel showed him the way to their apartment. 

Venessa was never happier to clock out. 

 

5\. Hugh. 

Hugh hated the couple in apartment 23E. He had his reasons. But today his reason was particularly important. 

"Cas," Dean's voice echoed through the hall. "Your burning up." 

"I'm fine, Dean." Cas groaned painfully. 

"I'm not going to let you suffer because I want to go out." 

"Dean, I'll be fine." 

"Shut up. Cas." 

Hugh watched as they turned away. "Maybe he got AIDs from all the sex you have." 

"Maybe, you should mind your own business." Hissed Dean. 

"Am I hitting a nerve?" Hugh smirked. 

"I'll be hitting something if you don't shut up." 

"Oh, I'm so scared." 

"Bitch, you better be." Dean glared. 

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes it is." Dean settled Cas again the wall and strode over. His fist collided with Hugh's face. Repeatedly. 

"Am I hitting a nerve?" Dean mocked. "I'm going to break your very being!" 

"Dean, stop." Cas pleaded. "Please." 

"You thank your lucky stars Cas hates violence. But I'll come back. I never leave anything incomplete." 

Hugh scrambled to his feet and locked himself in his apartment. He'll have everyone vote on kicking them out now.  Since he has physical evidence. 

 

+1 Dean

Dean knew there was a board meeting today. There's also a chance he and Cas will. Even kicked because he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Cas said it'll be best if they wait until after the meeting to pack. Dean told him it was a waste of time. 

"I'm real sorry Cas." 

"It's not your fault." 

There was a knock at their door. "Ciara, Cameron, Ricky, and Venessa? What's going on?"  

"It's Richard." He sighed painfully. 

"Here to tell you we want you to stay." Ciara answered. 

"But I physically hurt Hugh." Dean reminded them. 

"But you also bring life to this building," Ciara smiled. 

"Surely brought excitement into my life." Cameron giggled. 

"Guess who loves _Doctor Who_? This guy." Added Richard. 

"We want you stay. You're our family now." Venessa concluded. 

"Thank you guys." Cas hugged them each. 

"What about Hugh?" Dean asked. 

"He's leaving. We saw and her the surveillance system. He's to blame, don't worry." 

Dean kissed Cas happily. "We get to stay."

"We get to stay." Cas repeated. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
